Nekos of Snow
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Lost in the cold where no where to go, it given the chance to live. But will others of the past and maybe a good future will show it was better off dead or should move on? RusLat. AU/OOC-ness. Read and Review. ON HOLD.
1. Lost In White Death

Winter had hit its worst that year. A wild, violent storm whipped itself of winds and snow. temperature dropping faster and faster than any runner in the world. Bone and joints stiff. Blood lacking to keep the warmth inside useless to breath, cry, shed tears, and think. A human could have chances to find a haven. But for someone of a lower class, the chances slim with every second that goes by.

_And all I can do is cry on the inside that this will end faster for me._

Death grip of black covers ones eyes. But for some reason, death was warm this time.


	2. What is It?

Chapter 1: What is It?

This is being of life you can't see. You can't touch it, but can touch you. The smell of it is not common in other traits. For that it makes it own smell. Of warning; that it will soon become harsher and deadly. To where it will immobile one self, to fight it off.

But for something, that is a distance friend of death. Why do those who live in it, call it such a kind name?

Snow.

Ice.

Slush.

Sleet.

Hail.

Blizzard.

Flurry?

The youths of life, have no clue of what the wise ones do. Of how something like this can be so deadly and yet, a joy.

Taking away one's spirit from those, who find out the truth far from reaching adulthood.

Preying on the ones, who should never meet that fate.

"What a heave storm this is becoming, Da." A young man spoke out, walking in a knee-high blanket of cold white.

His dark blues almost purple eyes shut to slits when the snow started to pick up as the gentle breeze became bustier. Hoping that his slim tone arms, didn't drop any of the bags of food he was taking home.

After what seemed like forever, he finally made it back. Stopping to place the bags down and look for his keys. It was within that moment he heard something.

Mews and coos?

It was coming from the shrubs that line against his house's walls. Walking down the short steps and moved over to the shrubs. Brushing away snow and branches. Upon finding a small feline that maybe was a few weeks old at the most.

"Poor thing."

Reaching for it and rushing to get it inside.

"Sure hope Isen doesn't mind sharing a bed, Da?" Rushing a few fingers through the light cream color fur to rid of snow and frost.

"Oh, Mr. Braginsky, your back?" Said a small shaking servant when he walked in.

"Yes, Raivis, will you do me a favor and take care of this." Holding out his gloved hand to the young lad. "And then put him to rest in Isen's bed, please."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, sir?"

"Isen will just have to deal with it." With a shrugged of his shoulders and left it at that.

Raivis did as he was told by his boss, hearing not far out of ear shot, from the other workers that lived in this mansion putting away groceries. Already hearing the compels of the loads of vodka that must have been found in one of many bags he brought home.

"Mr. Braginsky never learns."

Then his eyes went to the small kitten. Weird to the young lab that his master had taken in something. Something good must have happened at work for him to be in such good of a mood. But sadly, a sudden thing can really change that.

"You're a lucky little guy." Placing the kitten down in a large cat bed, near the fireplace of the living-room area. Soon leaving, to go get something for the kitten to eat and first aid kit, to make sure that the little kitty was hurt or anything like that.

Unaware of the danger, Raivis had set for the poor new breath of life.


	3. My Name Is

Chapter 2: My Name Is

I see the jumpy little man leave, but sadly does not take the creäture with him. And what is worst, that thing is in my bed.

The pale furred thing flitches, as if knowing that its being watch. Having it start to shake, putting the master's little lackey to shame.

"Are you asleep or not, Da?"

Its eyes open wide, looking at me with big, scared, indigo colored eyes. Shaking as if there was an earthquake.

I give my paw a lick out of boredom. "You know, that big comfy bed is mine."

Out of fear starts to leave, but stops when footsteps are heard.

I look to see it was only master's servant, with a white case. Who comes over to pick up the kitten and glares at me for knowing what I might have been up too. He only shakes his hand goes to side on the couch, tending to the little affair in his hands.

Again, he glares at me.

_**"Terrible cat."**_ Siding his head about, went back to the kitten. Stroking his hands through the far.

"Ouch."

"No point in calling out, they can't hear us, little one." Moving into my bed, bathing in the nice hot fire.

I then hear a mew in the same tone, which work better.

_**"******__Isen, I know_ you don't want to share, but I don't have a place to put this little guy at the moment." He then places the kitten near the end of my bed, far from my reach.

"Y-Your n-na-name is Isen?" The kitten asked, taking the chance to face to me.

"To them, maybe. For I call myself, Russia. The name of the country that you have found yourself in."

"Russia?" He was now fully looking at me, sitting. "Russia . . . that's a nice name." Giving a small smile.

I raised an eye brow to him. "Flattery won't work on me." Swatting him with my bushy tail, he closed his left eye from getting hair in it.

He then giggled and started to catch my tail. Out of amusement, I let him play with it. Seeing when was younger, I did the same with my older sister at around this age.

"I wasn't f-fla-tter-ing. I was . . . being nice." He finally got a hold of my tail, which I easily slipped away from him. "H-Hey, Mr. Russia . . . "

"Your hurt and you want to play? Really now?"

He looked to his side to finally see the light brown wrap around him.

"Oh, I didn't notice it before."

"You space off easily, don't you?"

"What's that?"

I started to wave my tail in front of him, and on the cue started to play with it. But stops when he must have finally felt the pain.

"Ow . . . "

"Told you." And I started to relax.

Trying to not notice the feeling of someone watching.

"Mr. Russia . . . "

"What?" I hissed at him and he flinched.

_**"Isen, play nice." **_It was my master this time, coming over to where we were. _**"Poor thing. Now, Isen, I know you're not the one to share, but just tonight. Don't eat him, Da?"**_

"Eat me!"

I almost laugh that he scared himself to puff up his fur in fear. My master tries to calm him when he takes notice of the shaking.

_**"******__**I do** _mean it, Isen." He said to me and started to gush over the little kitten.

I turn the other way from them, finding this scene too cute for my taste.

_**"****Now moving onto something else, a name for you, Da? For I can't just call your kitten."**_

Yes you can. You'd called me _that cat_, for three months before giving me a name. Hope for something then, kitten.

"_**How about Ramzi? I think that will work just fine."**_ And placed the kitten down back on the bed. _**"Isen, again, no funny busyness." **_And he left to call it a night, leaving his servants to do last-minute chores.

"Um . . . Mr. R-russia?"

"What is with the mister thing?" I turn back to face the kitten, to see a collar around his neck.

Which, I see him try to paw off, for maybe it was too tight on him.

"Kitten . . . "

"W-what i-is t-that big thing call?" He finally gave up and looked at me.

"That's a human. And your new master from that collar, but I guess from the colors. The little one of his workforce, has taken you in."

"Oh, y-y-yeah, he's n-nice too." Trying to get a better look at the collar around his neck. "Mr . . . I m-mean Russia, sir, what did that hu-man call me?"

"Ramzi. Your name that they'll be calling you for now."

He sticks his tongue, to show displeasure of the name choice.

"Well, it's not like you can be call anything else . . . " I looked to the collar and its colors. "How about Latvia?"

That face of his changed very quickly, were kittens, like him full of mood swings? I sure don't remember them.

"W-what's that?"

"A county like mine. But smaller, like you are to me."

He nodded in felicity to his new name. "T-thank y-you, Russia."

"You went from mister to just my name now."

"O-oh, I-I-I t-t-thought y-you d-did't l-like it."

"Never said I didn't." Looking to the Grandfather clock for the time. "It is late. Rest."

"Umm . . . "

Really now, right as I get ready to sleep. "What?" Much with less of a hiss.

"Y-your n-n-not go-oing to e-eat me, a-a-are you?" The kitten asked, slowly moving more on the bed to rest. But still kept some space between us.

I try hard not to roll my eyes. "Only if you get on my bad side, Da?"

"D-da!"

"Do you even know what that means?" Facing more of the little kitten, who still had his big eyes on me.

"N-nope. S-should I-I?"

"It means yes."

"O-okay, t-then be-before . . . D-da. N-night." And finally shut his eyes.

"M-Mr.R-russia?"

This is going to be a long night.


	4. First Steps

Chapter 3: First Steps

As much as the large Russian cat hate having new pets in his house. To the point of hurt/killing them to the where they are nowhere to be found. Yet with this little kit and how fawn the humans are to it, then the others before. It would be almost a crying shame.

If only the little bugger knew the words of leaving well enough alone and minding oneself. It wouldn't be a problem. But with lack knowing a few things about the world the kit lived in, that wasn't happening anytime soon. Yet happy that dumb stuttering was gone.

"Mr. Russia?"

"Da?"

"Why are you so big and furry?"

"I am bred that way." Turning in his sleep, away from the kitten.

Yet, the kitten moved closer and laid his head on the larger cat's side.

His little mouth starting to move to ask . . .

"When you're older, I'll tell you what that word means."

"Okay." Answering back, not question of how Russia-cat knows he was going to say that. "But . . . "

"What?"

"I forgot."

"Then sleep."

"I fill to awake to sleep." Saying with a smile, pawing at the brush of fur before him, trying to tame it with his tiny paws. "I want to play, move around, smack that stringing stuff . . . "

"Yarn."

"Yeah that and, and."

"You can, when you're more heal. The human said so."

"But!"

"Sleep now. Play later."

"Will you play with me then?"

Russia turned again to the kitten, who was on his back from the sudden move, but was able to get to his feet to look at Russia with a smile and ready to play.

"If you rest your body, Latvia, a little long and not strain yourself later. Sure." Russia stated in a tired voice in need of sleep. "Now . . . "

"Sleep!" Calling out and doing just that.

Russia sighed in joy and closed his eyes, welcoming the quietness. Not taking in mind of a little body moving closer, crying a bit from being cold. He only raised his tail and let the kitten used it as a blanket. Russia willing to do anything for a moment of peace.

Then came a whisper. "Russia . . . "

"Later."

Using his tail to pull the kitten closer to his fur, hoping it would drown out the younger one's words. It did and he took this moment just to sleep before Latvia tried anything again.

As a short time it felt for a cat, having a restless slumber of thirteen hours, as a human sleeping for less than five hours.

The reason for such a thing to be bought up, is for that Russia could feel the endless patter of paws brushing his fur and soft whines slowly growing in vowel at every passing hour or minute to him.

Thank goodness for hunger to pick up before anything happens to the kitten. Russia choosing that time before the latter of the choice showed its ugly head and strolled out of the livingroom.

Can't wait to eat something from the kitchen.

Well, until finding out he was walking alone. Turning around to face to the cat bed by the fireplace to see that the cream color kitten was still they're, watching Russia with wide eyes.

"What? You talked so much of leaving the bed and did something, you wore yourself out?" Russia asked, walking back to the bed.

"No. That's not it." The little kitten said, shaking his head to his words and body for fear.

"Then what for, Latvia?" Asking once he stood at the edge of the bed, letting his tail let out his anger and not his voice.

"It's just that, I never, well, umm . . . " Latvia stops for a moment to breathe. "I never really walked before?"

"Fantastical, little kit, fantastical." He stated and started to leave again.

"No, I mean it, Russia, please don't . . . "

Out of spite and to keep Latvia's voice down, Russia mouthed the kit's scruff of neck fur and carried him to the kitchen. Having his hungry overpowering the feeling of giving trouble to the kit.

"You're lucky I'm too hungry to care." Russia said the moment he dumps the kitten in front of the dish of cat-food. "Eat this, quietly." He orders and did the same for another bowl.

Letting the soft sound of crushing fills the room, not taking in anything else. As a tall human, _Eduard_, if the kitten recalled right as he felt a small pet from when he walked by, just finishing breakfast for the others to be down.

"He's nice."

No response.

The silence made him look up, to see he was alone. Panicking and tried to go looks for him, but a slight jolt of pain ran up his back left leg and fell down, sliding a bit when hitting the floor.

A painful mew left his furry lips, which cause another human, _Toris_, came and pick him up. Saying words the kit couldn't understand, but rubbed against the hand that being kind to him.

_**"******__**What's** _wrong with Ramzi?" The person who was holding asked, looking to the person cooking.

_**"******__**No idea, he**_ was fine a moment ago. Isen being mean again to him?"

"Hey!" A voice called out, but to them it was a strong yowl.

_**"******__**What Isen **_already pleading innocence . . . ouch!"

_**"******__**Toris you** _okay?" Another voice called out, the smaller human finally came and took the kitten, as the tall man sucks his finger.

_**"Your kitten bit me."**_

_**"You must have touched his bad leg."**_

_**"Ivan never said it was that one. Not surprise he didn't say anything more than that."**_

_**"Come on, Toris, don't be like that. It might have slipped his mind, and work has been difficult on him lately."**_

_**"******__**I'll let** _it side this once, Raivis."

_**"******__Okay_." He said, leaving the kitchen with the kitten.

_**"******__You're _not eating?"

He stops to look at them. _**"I will, but I want to check his leg and make sure Ivan is up. Be back soon."**_

Unknowing as he left the kitchen, he was being followed by a larger cat. Finally noticing _Isen's_ tail rubbed against his leg as they walked down a large hallway together. The small man looked down at the cat with a smile.

_**"******__Making _sure I take care of your little brother?"

Russia just snored and walked ahead of him. Only having the young man shaking his head.

_**"******__He likes _you."

"I like him, too!" Latvia said with joy, but came out as a happy mew.

_Raivis_ came up to one door, knocking before opening it. Calling in that food was ready to the person that slept in the room. Closing it and went down to another room, where a first aid box was.

He held the kitten with one hand, reaching for the box, finding a place to rest everything in the small bathroom and started working on the kitten's hurt leg.

"Looks like you went through war, kit."

Latvia bends his head to see Russia standing on his hind legs, watching the human treat the kitty. Russia trying not to take in the smile coming from the other and just kept his eyes on the leg.

"How it happens?"

That is when the smile proceeded away and the words just came out. "I-I d-d-don't kn-now . . . "

Rest of the day after that, Latvia stayed on the cat bed. Looking at the warm, gentle glow, and quiet flames moving about in the fireplace. His mind doing the same, trying to remember, whatever it was, and be able to give Russia a better answer than before.

Speaking of Russia, he was with his master, getting petted like the pampered beast he was.

His owner other hand reaches for his drink of tea, looking over to the cat bed.

_**"Raivis, is your pet all right?"**_

_**"I gave him some medicine for his leg. He might just be drowsy."**_

_**"You treat his other wounds, too?"**_

_**"Yes, a good thing they weren't deep."**_

_**"A bad owner?"**_

_**"I can hope it was just that."**_

_**"******__**Yeah** _. . . hey, Isen where you going?" _Ivan_ asked his running away pet as it paseo over to the cat bed and rested near the small kitten. _**"Well it looks like Eduard was wrong. They'll get along just fine."**_

His younger friend just smiled at the sight as well. _**"Reminds me of someone. Hmm."**_

_**"Cute, Raivis, very cute."**_

_**"Do you have to work early this weekend?"**_

_**"Nope."**_

_**"Good."**_

_**"******__I thought _you would."

_Raivis_ got up first, calling it a night and head to bed, but it wasn't his room. _Ivan_ followed after, looking over to the cats once more.

_**"******__**Watch** _him, Isen."

A loud meow came his way.

"What did you say da to?"

"Nothing. You just take it easy."

"Okay, I really wanted to play."

"When you master you first steps, we'll see."

"Really?"

Russia nodded his head and let sleep take him and the willing little Latvia.


	5. Play

Chapter 4: Play

True to Russia's word, the, very, very, moment Latvia was able to move about without taking breaks, Russia show him around the house he was going to be staying for who knows how long.

"There are so many hallways!" The little shouted out, soon hearing the muffle echo later, that spook him. "Was that a ghost?" He asked, not waiting for answer and hid under Russia, peeking through his legs to see if the ghost was still there.

The elder cat had no idea of how to handle this, but finally said. "It was just an echo. Yours really." And slowly moved away and continued down the nearest hall to them.

Latvia finally open his eyes, having no idea of when they closed, but he saw he was alone. For a moment. Before taking a sniff of the air. Bolting to where Russia went off to. Calling out, paused, listen, rushing off to sudden noises, and repeated.

"Russ . . . " Latvia's call, the hundred or so, but who's counting, was cut off when running into something. A leg. Russia's leg. "I found you!"

"Goodie."

"Russia?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going again?"

"This is the fifth you asked, I am not going to anymore. So follow."

"Okay!"

And so he did, using the elder's tail as a guide. Now and then swatting at it, not taking in mind of light growl when his tiny claws met little tib-bits of Russia's skin. But lowered his pride and much else not to yell at the small kitten, recalling that when ever this little guy get's older. That is, if this kit knows what growing up is.

Lazily, the elder's head rock sides to sides, taking short glances at each passing door they came across. Anyway to block out the annoyance behind him. Cute kitten or not, little Latvia can't get away from being an eye twitch.

And then finally . . .

"Ah, here it is."

Russia stop short, as soon knowing when the other bump into him. A door the size of what a human would use, with only one difference from the others. It had a cat door. In which, Russia pawed the flap to move inward and ask the kitten to go before him. Latvia did so, without much thought and rushed in and saw before to he could call . . .

"It's a Cat-a-topia!" And clawed up the nearest rug-cover tower, upon finding some toys as well.

Russia watch for a moment before as well joining the kitten above ground level. Relaxing near a window, where a small beam of light was. Choosing this would be a good time to soak up some sun before the clouds cover it again. Listening to the small mews and playful growls from the other who happen to find a mouse-stuffy.

Latvia would end up jumping back when it made a sound, but once it silence, he did it again. Enjoying the sound very much. But soon, about ten minutes at the most, got bored. And found some feathers hanging from tunnel-like cat post. Hitting it made a ringing sound, a little tink-tink here and there.

"Russia?"

About an hour later, he found out he was alone and went to search the large room, hoping the elder cat didn't get lost in all the tunnels, posts, high points, or under all the cat toys.

"Russia?"

"What?"

Looking up where a tiny window was, a shelf was there, along with a large brown cat, who was now awake from his rest. Hearing the kitten mustn't have not heard him, looked over to the edge, seeing the kitten looking at him, with wide eyes.

"What's with that face?"

"You're too far away . . . " Latvia softy mew in sadness and looked to the ground.

"And?"

The kitten's words only came out in mumbles, in which, Russia jump down, four feet to ground and sat before the kitten. Who was still mew in sadness.

Russia finding that he didn't like the sound, pat the other's head, thankfully it stop the sad mews.

"Is there something you want to say, little one, you have to speak up. Or no one is going to listen."

"I-I d-d-don't li-ike wh-h-hen oth-th-thers a-are t-t-to f-far a-a-away . . . "

"Why?" Russia asked calmly in hopes the other would copy.

"Be-e-ecause!" Latvia shouted, his whole body shaking, and eyes not looking to the other.

Not taking in the fact that Russia slowly moved away from the other, only for a moment. Latvia taking the chance to calm himself, rubbing one of his paws across his face, a soothing motion that made bad things go away for him.

But stop when hearing that ringing sound again, the sound of plastic rolling above hard floor reach his ears, acting fast faced up and saw a ball roll by him. Taunting almost.

And pounce it, having it roll away again and set chase. Soon hitting wall, bouncing off it and zoom past Latvia, who ended up running into the wall. But got back up to his feet and went after it. Seeing a huge paw stop the ball from moving.

"That's better."

"What?" Latvia asked, finally facing Russia's face.

"Nothing." Saying with a shake of his head and pushed the ball away from him. "Go play."

"And you?" Asking, his body twitching to go after the ball, but held still for Russia's answer.

"I'll stay down here, incase that ball comes my way."

"You'll play catch with me!"

Taking note of the happiness in the younger's voice, he nodded, adding a small smile to his word. "Sure. Fetch."

And Latvia did before stopping short and turn to Russia with a pouting glare. "I'm not a dog!" Swatting the ball back to the other, but soon set chase once more when the ball him, not knowing when Russia hit it or taking in mind when he said . . .

"Fetch!"

"Hey!"

The ball never stop moving during their play time.


	6. A Trip

Chapter 5: A Trip

A quiet, peaceful, and rare day of nothing to do. Well even with minor chores that needed to be done. But beside that, a good day was playing out.

"And nothing would go better with it, but some tea."

"Chatting with yourself, again, Raivis." A voice called out behind the smaller lad by the entice of the kitchen, who was in the middle of making his said drink.

"Oh, leave me alone." Saying to the person over his shoulder with a mock glare. "Where are the others?"

The other thought for a moment, trying to remember what they said before they both rushed off out of the door. "Oh!" Finally, it dons on him. "Eduard got a call that there was a software malfunction with some gizmo at Tino's shop and it couldn't wait and something about a dinner takeout and . . . "

"Ivan."

"What?"

"You're rambling again."

He gave a deep sign, shaking is head side to side, then met eyes with the other. "Oh, sorry, I forgot I was in front of the man, that's the master of few words."

"Hey, hey, I'm only that way because of you three, and being blunt . . . "

"Who's the rambler now?" Saying with a smirk. "Anyway, Toris is helping Feilks with drop-offs, flower sales are through the roof for some odd reason, the season is just really off."

The younger lad just rolls his eyes. "If the that's case, I'll be going alone then."

"What do you mean, Raivis?" Ivan asked, thanking later when the other also gave him a cut of tea, now having them both seating at the dinning table.

"Ah, I was thinking about taking little Ramzi for some check-ups. I know he looks better now, but I want to be sure is all."

"Da, understandable. Though . . . "

"What?" Raivis questioned, finishing his tea and went to refill with along placing Ivan's now empty cup in the sink to wash later.

"Isen might not like that. He's become quite close to your little kit."

"It's time for his check-ups anyway." Saying as the simplest fact known.

"Then I am leaving before seeing that train-wreck. Wear the gloves. Bye."

In a unknowing how flash, the large man was gone, most likely at the door fixing his clothes, adding the coat and scarf to go with it, alone with a small briefcase.

"Later Ivan!" Raivis called out before the door shut, silence played in air for a moment, then a small bell ranged out. Plastic rolling about on wooden floors could also be heard. Finally seeing the noise maker near the entice, when Raivis check out the hallway, stopping the ball with his foot. "Hi, my baby Ramzi." He said in a babyish tone, before picking him up gently.

The kitten purred at the hand's strokes that ran through his fur. Nuzzling his head into the human's chest.

Not long a heavy-set tone of a meow came from his feet, making Raivis look down.

"Hello Isen, you'd been treating little Ramzi nicely. I hope." Raivis said to the cat, knowing he wouldn't get an answer, only seeing the larger cat roam over to his food dish.

Another deep growling like meow came soon later.

"Yes, yes, your Highness, on my way. Heaven forbid you to go hungry." Spouting out the words, putting the kitten by the food dishes and started to fill them with cat food.

To pass the time, seeing it was still too early to leave, went to clean to small pile of dirty dishes in the sink to pass the time. While coming up with ways to get the cats in the crates with little blood loss as possible.

"This is going to be a long day." Stating, before glance back at the cats, seeing the smallest one pawing at his laces of his shoes. "You two up for a trip?"

The larger one was already gone before the sentence was over.

"Drat."

Then the smaller one was gone as well.

"Not you too, Ramzi." Raivis frowned to this, before saying. "Isen, you're a bad role model."

Rushing out to go look for the two runners, calling out, listening, and waiting. Finding this only to be a good way to pass time and that's it.

Meanwhile, in an unknown place of the house. Two cats, one tricking the other to play a game with him.

_"What kind of game?"_ The smaller one asked.

_"A don't get caught game."_

_"Like the kind those tiny, fuzzy things do when they run into the walls?"_

_"Da."_

_"Da!"_

The other hushed the younger one from making too much noise. It was silence enough with only hollow breathing echoing about. Latvia dared himself to peek out, not taking in of Russia calling him back. Having little choice but to claw the tiny one's back to pull toward him. In time before a set of feet stump the ground, Russia uses his thick arms to muffle Latvia's voice that squeak from what sounded like a bomb dropping.

"Come on guys, don't be like this, you have to go . . . "

_"Where does this go mean, Russia?"_

_"You're learning fast."_

_"Russia . . . "_

"Found you!"

_"Run!"_

They split off in different ways, having the human choose who to chase. Wanting his hands too, look like they went through the meat grinder, he went after the smaller one. And to him, was glad that was the easy one. Even trying to break out of his grip.

"Stop it, Ramzi, this is for your own good. I promise nothing will go wrong." Raivis kept saying his words of comfort, stroking the cream fur in a soothing matter, having to take calming breaths from all that searching he did.

All in all, it didn't take away from the heavy shaking from the kitten did. Has he, was having a heart attach? He kept calming his pet, while looking for the other trouble maker. But before even doing so, Raivis placed the kitten in of the kennel, telling his pet he would be back as fast as he could. And rushed off to find other one, even with no gloves.

The kennel, dark shaded, air holes too small, everything feels tight. Crushing almost. With rows of mental in thin binds block the one way out. The blanket made everything too warm. Smothering.

_**He won't last . . .**_

_"No . . . "_

_**They'll feed him to the dogs . . . **_

_"Russia will keep them . . . "_

_**No one wants you . . .**_

_"Russ . . . "_

_**Go away . . .**_

_"Russia!"_

_"I'm right here. You don't have to shout."_

Latvia looks up to see the larger cat before him, who was grumbling about being put in the kennel. But gladly clawed the skin of the hands, drawing the thin lines of blood. Enjoying the human cursing him out along the way. Still facing the kit when the kennel started to be lifted above the ground and sway with every step Raivis did. But Russia took in mind of the kitten leaning into him, purring happily he was back.

Which, cute to some eyes, Russia could only roll his.

And to pass the time, took note of Raivis every move.

Power for lights and gas where off.

Windows lock.

Back and front door lock and tight.

Taking the long way to the last car still in the drive way.

The kennel was in and safe.

And him last with how he likes everything.

Finally they were on the road.

Along with loud sounds echoing about in the car that humans would dare music.

Later that day, pulling into the vet parking lot. On a light working day.

Raivis repeated what he did before with the car, having the kennel in hand and the car lock, keys in hand.

_"He's the most anal human; I have every met." _Russia said mostly to himself and out of boredom.

With everything set, that for sure him that was car was going to be fine, Raivis enter the building, heading to the main desk to sign in. Waiting for when the veterinarian was free. Taking in that Isen was acting more tame than before. Most likely thanks from his little Ramzi. Pointing it out to Isen who just snorted to his words.

It was long when a young woman walked up to him, holding out her hand for Raivis to shake. He did, letting go when she spoke.

"Hello, Mr. Galante, happy to see you again."

"You as well Dr. Zwingle, how's your brother."

"Good, very good."

Motion him to follow her in the back, after passing a few doors made it to right one that was needed.

"So how's our little prince been?"

"Fine and taking full use of that nickname of your's when at home. And what a pain it is."

She giggled at the thought. "I could see that." Then looked to Raivis when he took his seat. "On the phone you said about a few days back you took a stray in?"

"Yes, don't worry, Isen has been very good while little Ramzi has been staying with us."

"All right. With what you told before, you want to have him check first?"

"It would put me at ease."

She nodded and started to open the kennel. Reaching in for the small kitten. Taking in what she saw on the outside and would work later about the inside.

Not taking in mind of Isen relaxing not far away, watching.

But Raivis soon move closer to the door, thinking Isen might make a run for it. Better be safe then sorry. When seeing she was done with Ramzi, dotting down everything she did on her charts, then moved onto Isen for his check-up and later did the same.

When all done, leaving the cats to relax on the table, when Dr. Zwingle asked Raivis for a talk outside. Saying she had things give him for the cats, and a nurse would here later for their x-rays.

_"She has soft hands."_

Russia just gave Latvia a weird look but said nothing. _"You act like you never kind humans before."_

_"No, I have seen them. But . . . Ball!" _And the kitten jumps off the table to play the cat toys that scatter the floor. Russia had no choice but to join.

Anyway not to think about the x-rays coming up later.

And in a blink of time, they were finally going home. Russia has never been so happy to go back. And found out that car rides makes the kitten fall asleep in a snap. Car rides might be a new thing to add if it kept the kitten in place for more than five seconds. Yet that didn't take away from how tense and quiet Raivis was for once.

But at least the trip was over. Until the next check-up.

_"I loath them so much."_


	7. Humans

Chapter 6: Humans

A stoke of a tame fire lit the room from its resting place, cherry wood darken and lighten when ever the glow of the fire reached its peak, along of the stone fireplace guarded the area from catching ablaze. Arch-shape windows with parted drapes on each side of the warmth, tinted thickly with frost as large fresh flakes of snow danced down to ground as others many before them. Little figurines placed about the stone slab of the fireplace, with a lone clock in the middle of them, hanging just above the knickknacks, slowly ticking away the time of the past for the future to bell.

It would all seen lovely, as if it was straight out of a painting, from a fine artist who little or wasn't a where of what this artist had. Like Harlamov or Yuon. But alas that beauty is taking away from the long, ghastly shape, dark, unnerving feeling, wasted the moment and blinded it to something from a nightmare.

But again, as it is, the power is out and the human mind will go overboard for even the simplest thing.

"Raivis?" A voice called from behind said person who rested on the large couch across the very scene plaguing his mind. "Are you all right?"

When hearing the footsteps reaching near, to where a tall body was off to the side of his eye sight, to when he finally answered the other with a shrug.

"It's just a power-out, Ivan and Eduard are taking care of it." Toris said, sitting down next to the shorter lad, handing him a cup of hot chocolate with a smile, before saying. "Good thing the gas is still running, huh?" Ending with a blow the steam down and started taking a drinking from his cup.

Raivis nodded and did the same, minus the blowing and brunt his lips. He gave a shout and place the cup down on the coffee table before them. Fanning a bit for cool air to hit him.

"Spacing off?"

"A little, but more of thinking kind."

"Of what?"

"I took the cats to check ups."

"And what? Isen claw the living hell out of you again, like he always does." Toris taunted in a small smile of all the trueness of it.

The smaller lad gave a pout and cross his arms over his chest, choosing to look away from his friend, not wanting to that teasing grin and quiet laugh leave his mouth.

"Besides that, Toris, really he gives you a more time than me." Giving the treating back.

The other gave a light shove to the other.

"All right, sorry, very sorry. Then what is wrong?" He urged the other, along with that frown that was added in pure worry.

"I'd had Dr. Zwingle take a look at Ramzi when that demon prince was done." Raivis said, reaching for his now cool cup and taking long sips, enjoying the small amounts could make him feel.

Toris gave a sigh before saying. "What a sight that must have been, two cute thing together at last."

"Don't you have Feilks?"

"In his dreams." Toris grumbled before leaning back in his seat, watching the flames for a bit. "And before you ask, what happen while we were out, wasn't a date."

"I wasn't going to, but later I might ask him." Raivis ended with a smirk, but it didn't last as soon formed a line, where he said. "Dr. Zwingle said that Ramzi was most likely abuse before winding up here. She said it best to serve him different food for a while and lots of water."

"From how you look, buddy, there is something more."

"She wants to make he got a date for a surgery to take out something that was found near spine. Thank goodness though that if it was implanted any deeper, it would have shatter his spine. And would have died at a keenly pace."

Toris said nothing and patter the lad, in hopes to ease the harsh tension of his shoulders.

"Did Dr. Zwingle said what it was?"

"No, she didn't want me to worry. Said until the surgery comes, Ramzi stay bed rested." He answered, with his body relaxing in his seat, finding other places to look, for that looking at one of his friends, would make it feel that it was real.

"With all that ball of energy he has, good luck."

"And you too with Feilks."

Ending this for the win of far from dropping anything that had been said before. Having Raivis with the last word and Toris giving him a mock glare.

Raivis stood up from his seat, along with his cup and Toris's now empty one. Leaving the living-room to the kitchen for them to clean when the lights were back on. Right as he placed them down, finally then, the lights came on. Wasting no time to clean the cups. Planning.

Not knowing of the pair of eyes watching him. Seeing that humans are strange and caring.


	8. No Means No

Chapter 7: No Means No

"But I don't want to stay in here! Russia!"

Russia just groaned, using his paws to cover his ears, little it did top block out the whining. How little that work. But it never hurts to try.

"Russia . . . "

The kit's words slowly became hard to understand, soon becoming mumbles.

"Your master said so, no leaving the crate."

"But!"

"No means no, little one."

The kit choose not to speak this time, curling in more in his resting spot. Glaring harshly at the tiny bars blocking his way to freedom. Finding it useless to blame it on Russia, it wasn't the larger cat's fault he was in here.

It was his so-called master.

"I don't like that human."

"Your mind will change when he'll feed you, pampering you, flooding you with toys."

Russia eyed him, seeing the kit's ears flicked now and then. A true sign that what he said before was right on the tip of the nose.

"Russia?"

He gave a purr-hummed to the kit, before answering with. "Da, Latvia, what is it?"

"Can you move closer. I feel lonely."

Without answering back, he did so. Mindlessly having his tail enter the kennel. Not taking notice of whiskers brush against his tail as thanks. Mostly glancing at the humans rushing about the house. All changing clothes, which meant, Russia's master's master is coming over, again. Just as that day when Latvia was peacefully taken in.

_**"Hate wearing this thing."**_Latvia's owner said, with a frown, fixing his tie in front of a mirror. _**"I wish Ivan would just . . . "**_

_**"Don't say anything you're going to regret later, Raivis."**_Toris called to him, rushing down the stairs, passing by him. Tray in hand.

A high-quality golden plate.

_**"Can't be any regret, with how we got to pamper the guy. And poor Ivan."**_

_**"Poor all of us."**_

_**"Quiet both of you."**_The _servant _called out to the two, finishing up in the kitchen. **_"For the sake of staying out of trouble. Hush."_**

**_"Yes, sir."_**The other two answered back together.

Perfect timing, as the bell ranged.

_**"Raivis?"**_

The one called out, turn to the voice.

_**"Y-y-yes s-sir?"**_Raivis asked, already working on his stutter.

_**"Please take the cats to the playroom. Safety."**_

_**"I-I-I un-n-nders-s-stand."**_

And went to take care of it.

"Be ready, we're being moved."

"Kay."

Latvia took in mind, as he was in the kennel. Russia walked ahead, very much aware of what was going on. His eyes wandered when his master gave soft kinds words to him, trying hard, very, to calm him. Latvia not knowing, he, himself, was a little worry about what was going on. He would asked Russia about it later.

_**"Okay. Here we go." **_Raivis stated out with, placing down the kennel.

The young man eyed the larger cat, who was heading over to one of many floor tunnels. Soon looking back to his pet, deeply pouting of the sad look he was getting from his kitten.

**_"Don't look at me like _****_that, Ramzi." _**Raivis said to his pet, stroking fur, little he could, through the bars.

When seeing the petting did the little comfort it could do, stood up, rushing to the door. Giving words to the felines that he'll be back to treat them later. If they stayed out of trouble. He knew one would, and mockingly glared at the troublemaker, willing to deal with it later. With that in mind, closed the door and hurried to help the others.

"Humans. Odd."

"Hmm? Are they?"

"Now and then." Russia stated, moving away from the furry tunnel and snaked over to Latvia.

"Are you odd?"

"What makes you think?"

Latvia shook his head, slowly standing up and moved the bar door. Sleepily looking at Russia. The medication working a fine course.

"He put something in the milk, again?"

"It's to make you feel better."

"I-I-f so, why can't I leave?"

"I have no idea."

"L-l-liar!"

The shout was quick but also slurry from the drugs. Eyes dialect, barely able to see the iris color anymore. The look Latvia gave could almost be seen as a blank, zoned-out, gaze.

"No. Your tired. Sleep. You'll feel better later."

"B-b-b-but . . . "

"For my sake, as a friend, please do."

"F-f-friend?"

"Da."

"Da . . . "

Russia gave a sigh, glad to see the kit asleep. After what has been going through the other's tiny body, it must have been over-worked. Next trip to doctor, he'll be fine. The older cat can handle that. Seeing as the smaller one refused to listen to reason.

"You'll be the end of me." Russia, eye-wide from the words that left his mouth.

Meanwhile, down on the hall. Rounding the corner. Chatting, loud and forceful spread in what was left in the quiet house. One voice could be heard as an older, wise, precise man, as the other seem to have lot work to catch up to the other.

When agreement happen; the shouts were softer, still noticeable, but far to hard to miss. As well as clatter of cups clinking together. Laughter as well, if the time matter.

When disagreement happen; objects would break. The shouts would increase to where could be mistaken as thunder shocks. Clatters of books and maybe a body rammed into something. Swears as well, if the time called for it.

Whatever happen though, those down stairs didn't miss it.

_**"They just seem to get worse now of days."**_Eduard said, eyeing above him, fixing another cup a tea. In hopes to calm him. Not working so far.

**_"The first aid-kit is full, right?"_**

**_"Yeah, got everything two days before."_**

**_"Right."_**

**_"Poor Ivan." _**Raivis called out, frowning as he polished the silverware, for the fourth time in the last hour.

**_"Raivis, why don't you go outside and tend the gardens. Spare the silverware."_**

**_"R-r-right. I'll get to it."_**

The sound of harsh clattered came when a knife felled from his hand, along with a cloth as well.

Only thing left to see was his retreating back as he headed out the back door of the kitchen to the gardens. Saying to himself and others that he needed some air.

_**"Eduard, don't you think we should . . . "**_

_**"No Toris, no."**_

_**"Just thought I **__**ask."**_

_**"And I wish you would stop. There is no point in asking."**_

_**"For the sake of this household and those who live in it. Have a right."**_

_**"If you don't like it. You are free to move out."**_

_**"No, I would never do. And I know you would never, ever, **__**ever**__** do that."**_

Eduard glanced over to Toris, who he saw a small smile. To which was kindly answered back with another as well. Knowing if Raivis was with them, his would even add more to what they all shared.


End file.
